


Autumn Breeze

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Made for a friend, Scarfs, These two are dorks, autumn is the best season, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: The cool autumn breeze made Stealth think a lot, especially with a certain inkling that was always on his mind.
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	Autumn Breeze

It was a cold autumn afternoon, Stealth was walking towards the square for an upcoming battle. Not that he minded too much, as it gives him so much time to be near the inkling he cares so much for.

And that inkling being Rider.

He never told anyone about this, but Stealth has a huge crush on Rider, not to mention he was the first inkling Rider went to. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't figure out the reason as Stealth let out a small smile when he finally made it to the square. “Ah! Sorry I'm late!” Stealth called out, running toward the battle tower where Rider and the others were waiting for him. “Don't worry about it, Stealth. You weren't late at all” Blazer replied with a soft smile on her face, Bamboo nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you weren't at all Stealth, so don't worry about it” Rider added, making Stealth feel a bit warm inside, despite the cool autumn breeze. 

“Shall we get ready?”

Manta Maria was the stage, Stealth feeling the cool salty breeze hit his chin. “Alright, lets go!” Rider yelled out, the four of them inking up their area. Stealth took the higher area, getting one of the squids on the opposite team who was secretly trying to sneak in. Getting a small nice from somewhere, Stealth continued his way, throwing a toxic mist at another which Rider quickly got. “Nice work Stealth!” Rider gave Stealth a quick smile before getting another squid, Stealth continuing to ink up until he got his special ready. Getting ready, Stealth launched his Tenta Missiles, getting a splat before he continued, the battle getting close. A few seconds passed before the battle was over, team yellow-green taking the win. 

“W-We did it!” Stealth smiled happily, glad he was able to be able to battle alongside Rider. Stealth was really glad he had met Rider before, remembering the time where he was first scouted. Where he first met Rider.

It was two years ago when he was still afraid. Even though he made it to S+ rank himself, all the other inklings scared him. And he wouldn't lie that Rider did scare him at first. However, Stealth soon slowly started to develop feelings for Rider to the point where he enjoyed being near him. He wanted to tell Rider his feelings, no matter what. So once the group exited out of the tower, it was Stealth’s chance. Feeling the autumn breeze, Stealth spoke up.

“U-Um, Rider? Is it okay if we can talk alone?” Stealth asked, catching Rider’s attention. “Sure we can,” Rider replied, both Blazer and Bamboo giving the two of them a thumbs up.

“So, would you like to get some hot chocolate?” Stealth asked as the two of them walked around the Reef, blushing slightly. “Are you cold Stealth?” Rider asked, Stealth quickly shaking his head. “I-I'm not! I'm just happy we can spend some time together like this” Stealth gave Rider a soft smile, making the other flush slightly a bit. “Ah, I-I'm happy too” Rider blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Truthfully, Rider wanted to do something for Stealth, someone he held dear to. So once they were in line for some hot chocolate, Rider decided to think what the two of them could do together. 

“Hey Stealth” Rider spoke after he took a sip of the hot chocolate they ordered, “would you like to do something else together?” Stealth, who was warming up his hands with the warmth of the hot chocolate, looked up at Rider curiously, wondering what Rider was thinking of. “S-Sure!” Stealth responded, before the two walked together, a bit closer than before.

Stealth was surprised once the two made it to where Rider wanted them to do something together. A small little store that was around the corner, where not many inklings and octolings were around, but still had enough visitors to still be running. “I might as well figure it'll be nice to go somewhere that isn't too crowded” Rider spoke, Stealth understanding what he meant. Ever since he joined in for the S4 battles, Rider has increasingly became more popular, something Stealth knew fans would try to do anything to talk to Rider.

The two walked inside, getting a small greeting from the owner as Stealth took a look around the shop. “W-Wow! This is really cute” Stealth said, looking at the scarf with small pom poms on the edges. “Do you like this Stealth?” Rider asked, surprising Stealth a bit. “I-I do” Stealth replied, blushing a bit. Soon enough, Rider picked the scarf up, much to Stealth’s surprise as he went to go pay for it. “Ah Rider! Y-You don't have to buy it-”

“I want to,” Rider replied, once he paid for the scarf, wrapped it around Stealth. Stealth flushed slightly, feeling the warmth from both the scarf and Rider’s hands, that he couldn't help but to nuzzle more into the warm scarf. “There. You're warm now, right?” Rider asked, Stealth giving him a small nod as the two left together from the shop, continuing on their day.

Soon, evening hit as the two stopped by a bench near a small riverside, listening to the water stream by. Stealth wouldn't lie that today made him so happy. He was so glad to be able to spend time with Rider again, knowing how busy it gets going between two different teams. “R-Rider?” Stealth broke the silence they were having, Rider giving him a small ‘hm?’ “Today was a great day. I was really happy I got to spend some more time w-with you” Stealth softly smiled as Rider blushed. “I-I want to say the same thing too, Stealth. And when I wanted the team back together, you were the one who was first in my mind.” Rider replied, Stealth remembering that time. While he was surprised Rider came to him first, Stealth was actually happy being able to team alongside Rider again. He didn't think he'll see Rider ever since the first battle, but he was glad to come back.

“Stealth, there's something I've been wanting to say” he heard Rider say, looking up at him. “Y-You do?” Stealth asked, the two of them blushing, Rider nodding. “You're really special to me, Stealth. A-And I” Rider began, his face turning to a deep shade of yellow-green, “I really like you, Stealth.” Stealth couldn't believe what he was hearing, his face also becoming a soft shade of yellow-green. “Y-You do?” Stealth asked, Rider nodding before Stealth gave him a soft smile. “T-Truthfully, I like you a lot too! You make me so happy, Rider!” Stealth said, Rider also telling how much Stealth meant to him before the two leaned close.

And the two shared a kiss, Stealth smiling as he once they pulled away. The autumn breeze began to feel much warmer this time.


End file.
